The Girl with the Arrow and the Boy with the Bread
by HungerGames1
Summary: This is a song-fic that has two chapters. One chapter is in Katniss' pont of view while the other is in Peeta's. They both describe their relationship in their own unique point of view... The songs I used were "Arms" by Christina Perri and "Haunted" by Taylor Swift :
1. Arms

A/N-This is going to be a song-fic. It's going to be separated into two parts. The first chapter will be in Katniss' point of view and the second chapter will be in Peeta's. Song will be in italics. It is set around_ Mockingjay_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games or the songs used in this story.

The song is "Arms" by Christina Perri

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

Everyone always assumed Gale and I would get married. There was nothing romantic going on between us, but who else would we marry? He could probably find someone, but me? I have to say I even began to believe it. That was until Peeta came into my life.

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

When I had nightmares, he was there to help me get through them. He would wrap his arms around me and we would fend our nightmares together. After the terrible person I've been he shouldn't have been so kind to me, but he was. That's what makes Peeta the wonderful man he is.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

There have been numerous times when I choose Gale over Peeta. Peeta was never upset with me. He never blamed me. He just let me do whatever I wanted.

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

I hope he understands. It's hard for me to trust people. I've been let down too many times. It's a constant debate in my head. Should I trust Peeta? I know I can, but the question never leaves.

_I'll never let a love get so close_

I will never get married. Marriage leads to children. I know Peeta wants to get married and have children, but I don't think I could ever do that. My fears are so strong.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I feel completely safe in Peeta's arms. Nothing can hurt me when they encircle me. They are my refuge.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never want to leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

I can't hurt Peeta if I'm alone. He can find someone else. He can find someone who makes him smile instead of frown. He can find someone who can actually make him happy. I just don't think I'm that person.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Peeta should give up on me. He deserves so much better. I won't have to feel guilty anymore for putting him through all of my nonsense. It would definitely be easier for both of us.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

There is also the guilty part of me that wants him to love me. I want him to see through my fears. I want him to know the real me.

_I'll never let a love get so close_

I'll never let us get too close. There will always be the fear of marriage and children lingering in the back of my mind. Our world is different now, but the fears refuse to go away.

_You put your arms around me, and I'm home_

I am familiar with his arms around me. It's not uncomfortable at all. I hate to admit it, but I kind of enjoy it.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up _

I tried my best to keep my secrets. I never wanted to appear vulnerable in front of him. Vulnerability is a weakness I could never afford to have.

_I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Why can't he just let me go? I keep hurting him. I don't deserve him. Why does he stay?

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

I hope that he knows why I'm so distant. It has nothing to do with him. It's me. It's always been me.

_I'll never let a love get so close_

I'll never let us get close.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I could try to love him as much as he loves me. I could try to be in a relationship with him if that's what he wants. He deserves so much more, but I'll give him all that I can offer.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I have a strange feeling this is going to work out.

A/N-Review, please!


	2. Haunted

A/N-This chapter will be in Peeta's point of view. The song is in italics. Oh, and this fanfiction is probably going to be taken down. I wanted to change it so it wouldn't be taken down, but I just couldn't think of anything. Any ideas? This is set a little after the first Hunger Games. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own the song or the Hunger Games.

The song is "Haunted" by Taylor Swift

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Katniss and I had a very fragile relationship. I understood that, but I thought it could be something more. We could've been so much more. I don't know why she threw it all away.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet, and I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

She was lying to me. She never loved me like I love her. It kills me to know that everything in the arena was fake. It felt _so_ _real._

_Oh, holding breath _

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

I don't want to lose her. I finally got her. I had her. She was finally mine.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I thought I understood her. I know she never wants to get married and have children. I understand that. I thought that I possibly changed her mind. It was stupid of me. She never felt that way. She loves Gale. I understand that now. I can deal with that. I just don't want her out of my life.

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

She is the _only_ girl I want. I never looked at any other girls. I tried, but they don't match up to her. There's just something about her that I love so much.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I don't want her to leave. I can deal with her loving Gale. It would hurt, but if she's near me I'll be okay.

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now _

_I'm haunted_

I think about her all of the time. She never leaves my mind. I can't leave her now. I almost had her. I can't just give up that easily.

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

It might have been fake for her. She might have lied, but I didn't. I meant everything. Every kiss, word, and action was real on my part.

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he might just make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing it was you instead_

To my surprise, Haymitch tries to cheer me up sometimes. He jokes around and tries to make me smile. I think he feels guilty. It works sometimes, but I wish it was her.

_Oh, holding breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I know she doesn't want anything to do with me. I know that, but something gives me hope. I don't know why, but I still feel that we have a chance.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I don't know if I have her figured out. She's very confusing. I would be willing, though, to spend the rest of my life trying to figure her out.

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

She's all I want. I don't want anyone else. No one else can compare.

_Come on, come_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

What's wrong with me? Why can't she love me like I love her?

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now _

_I'm haunted_

I try to forget what happened in the arena, but I can't. It was paradise in a nightmare. She kept me sane. She saved my life. I fell in love. Then, I woke up.

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone_

_No_

She can't be too far from the girl I fell in love with. She's still Katniss. Was that part of the lie, too? Was that really even her, or was she just pretending?

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I want her to stop lying to me. I want the truth. I can't take these lies. I _thought_ she might have loved me. She risked her life to save mine. We ate those berries together, but I'm positive she knew they wouldn't kill us. I, on the other hand, did not know. I ate them thinking I would die, but she didn't.

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

I tried to keep up the charade the best I could, but she won't even cooperate any more. She's too busy with Gale. I just decided to give up the charade, too.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

I thought she was opening up to me. I thought she was finally letting her guard down. She had to do that to make people believe her lie, but I was stupid enough to believe it.

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

_Oh_

The girl I met in the arena has to be in there somewhere. I just have to find it.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

Our relationship is too fragile for love. She's not ready. I get that now.

_I have known it all this time_

I know about her father. I heard rumors about her mother. I knew that she never wanted to fall in love. I knew she would be guarded. I just never really understood what I was getting myself into.

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

Our previous relationship wasn't built on good foundation, so it crumbled. I need to get to know her better. I need to build a better foundation.

_Never thought I'd see it_

Katniss will be my friend. This is going to be very hard, but as long as she's with me I'll be alright.


End file.
